Trials
by EO4EVER
Summary: My take on what happend. More chapters to come. EO, JC. UPDATED VERSION. Don't own anything. plz R
1. Chapter 1

My take on the Premiere, TRIALS.

Chapter 1

"So, what's the deal? Do we all go out for celebration drinks or something?" A.D.A. Kim Greylek asked.

"Great Idea. Call Casey, John" Elliot replied.

"Who is Casey?" Greylek said.

"Our ADA, and one of our best friends," Fin told her. "You're just temporary."

"Whatever. Where is Olivia?"

"I don't know. I think Cragen sent her home." Replied Elliot.

At The Bar

"Casey!" John shouted. He ran up and gave Casey a HUGE hug.

"I missed you too John. Now, where is Liv?" Casey asked.

"Cragen sent her home," Elliot replied.

"So, how is everything going at the prescient?" asked Casey.

"Boring as hell. Oh, and Munch here, wants to open a bar," Fin told Casey.

"What is wrong with that?" John asked.

"I don't get you John. Never did, never will," Casey told him.

"I know. But you _love_ me," John protested.

"That, I do get," Casey Novak replied. John went over and kissed her. Hard. They spent the rest of the night making out.

Stabler Residence

"Dad, why did you arrest my boyfriend?" an outraged Kathleen asked.

"Why? Why? He stole my credit card Kathleen!" Elliot shouted back at his daughter.

"I told you that I used it to get books for school" she replied.

"There was nothing school related on there. And did you get that tattoo removed yet?"

"YOU GOT A TATOO?!" Kathy screamed across the table as Elliot's cell phone rang.

"Stabler" he answered.

"El, I don't know what is wrong with me. I keep jumping out of my skin. Help me. Please" Olivia said on the other line.

"I will be right there Liv. Just hold on." Elliot said. He then hung up his phone and went and grabbed Kathleen.

"DAD!" she screeched.

"Come on. We are getting that tattoo removed." Said Elliot. His plan was to drop Kathleen off at the shop, then speed straight over to Liv's place. He really didn't give a shit if he killed half of Queens and Manhattan getting over there. He just needed to get to Olivia. His Olivia.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all who reviewed.

Chapter 2

Elliot dropped Kathleen off at the shop then went over to Liv's apartment.

"Liv, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"He, He knows where I live," Olivia managed to get out. Elliot sat down next to her then put his arm around her. Olivia then put her head on his shoulder.

"He who?" asked Elliot.

"Harris" she replied. "He came over here,"

"Come on. This place is not safe anymore. You are staying at my house for the time being. Maureen is gone, so you can take her room."

"You sure? What about Kathy? What will your kids say?" Olivia spewed out questions fastly.

"Liv, Liv. Slow down. You saved Kathy's life, so this is the least she can do. My kids love you, so do not worry about them." Explained Elliot.

"Okay," she replied.

**TATTO REMOVAL SHOP**

When Kathleen was done, Elliot pulled up with Olivia in the car.

"Hi Olivia," Kathleen stated. She smiled at her, then got in the car and started to yell at her dad about random stuff.

"KATHLEEN!" yelled Elliot. "Quiet down. Olivia has not slept in days, and some freak is after her!"

"Fine," she stubbornly replied, then got in the back seat.

STABLER RESIDENCE

After arguing with Kathy for a while, Elliot got Olivia in bed, and she quickly fell asleep.

Elliot kissed her forehead." I love you Liv. Sleep well," He whispered.

Do y'all want me to add more? If anyone has ideas (even if they are crazy) I would love to hear them.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Trials:

STABLER RESIDENCE

After arguing with Kathy for a while, Elliot got Olivia in bed, and she quickly fell asleep.

Elliot kissed her forehead." I love you Liv. Sleep well," He whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liv sat up straight in the bed.

"Elliot Stabler. Don't EVER use the L word on me. All it does is hurt people." She told him harshly.

"But Liv, I did mean it. With all my heart. I love you," replied Elliot. Olivia looked into his eyes and smiled at him.

"I love you too El. A lot, but what about Kathy?" Olivia asked. Kathy then appeared from behind the door.

"I am right here," said a pissed off Kathy.

"Kathy, It is not what it looks like," Elliot told his wife.

"No. I want you out tomorrow." Kathy said and then left. Olivia started to cry.

"El, I am sorry. So sorry." Olivia told him through her tears. Elliot sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I am not. Our marriage was over for a long time." He replied.

"Well, can you hold me tonight? If you want to," Olivia asked him.

"Sure, Of course I will Baby. I love you." He said. Elliot got into bed with her and put his arms around her body. He kissed her on the lips. "Night Liv. I love you"

"I love you too El," she replied.

Pretty soon, they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Same thing goes. Have ideas, please tell me, or rather write them to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

During the night Olivia started to have a nightmare.

"NO! NO! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE!" Olivia yelled in her sleep. Elliot woke her up.

"Liv, Liv. Baby, It's all right honey. It was just a nightmare. I'm here now," Elliot told Olivia, calming her down. Olivia started to cry into Elliot's chest.

Elliot patted her back. "It is okay sweetie."

"I'm sorry El. I keep having nightmares." She told him.

"It is okay Liv" he replied.

"Oh, I love you El,"

"I love you too Liv. So much." Replied Elliot Stabler.

Later That day, At Work

Olivia was drifting off to sleep at her desk during the day. She had not gotten that much sleep the night before due to her nightmares.

"I am going to fill up my water bottle," John said. He was stuck with water since no one would even let him near the coffee pot. He got up and dragged his water bottle across the desk.

"NO!" Olivia shouted. That noise reminded her of Harris dragging his stick across the bars in the prison.

Olivia groaned and got up. She grabbed Munch's water bottle and slammed it down in the trashcan. She then went back to sleep on her desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that week, the guys found Harris and threw his ass in jail. Elliot and Olivia told everyone that they were together. Everyone was betting on them, even Elliot's children. Olivia is continuing to go to therapy for her attempted rape, and is getting better, with the help of Elliot, of course.

Casey and John have told everyone about them also. So now Casey could hang around and it could be like old times.

Well except for…………

"Get to work!" Kim Grayleck yelled.

"Ok. That's it!" Casey yelled. She got up and put her in the holding cell, her hands handcuffed, and, a piece of duct tape over her mouth. "Now that's better!" She then went back to John and continued to kiss him.

THE END


End file.
